Fiona Kemuza
'Fiona Kemuza '(Japanese: Finiu Pikuki) is the former babysitter of Townsville Daycare introduced in ''The Powerpuff Girls Z ''anime series. Her first appearance is "One Bad Babysitter". She is voiced by Minae Noji, who also voices Brittney Wong from the Disney's ''Star vs. the Forces of Evil ''series. Appearance Fiona Kemuza is fair-skinned, and has sangria red colored hair styled in twin ponytails attached with yellow ribbons. She even wears a blue dress with an image of a cat's head, and wears blue pearl earrings and green eyes. She even wears pink heels and has yellow eyeshadow. Monster Side In her monster form, she is dark red-colored, and has yellow eyes and yellow horns. She even wears yellow pants. Personality Fiona Kemuza is bitter, cruel, and dishonest. She can pretend to be a nice babysitter to good children. She has two personalities: One side she is calm, but when children act very naughty, she will turn into a red monster. History "One Bad Babysitter" Her debut in "One Bad Babysitter", is when she is hired as a babysitter of Townsville Daycare to babysit some toddlers while their parents are away. Ken Kitazawa, Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup are also been babysit by Fiona while Professor Utonium goes to work at the CD Factory. Fiona told the children to behave very good while she watches The Mysterious and Young Episode III: Queen Chloe Returns. Ken and The Powerpuff Girls and several other children later are scribbling on the walls with markers, making Fiona telling them to behave good. She told them to do something fun that won't make them be in trouble while she watches her drama. When she goes back to watch her drama, the kids painted the floor with paint, which made Fiona to tell them to behave good, and she told them if they behave very badly, she will turn into a red monster. But they told her that she cannot turn into a red monster, so she goes back to watch her drama. So Ken, the Powerpuff Girls and other kids have lunch, and have a food fight and throwing food at each other. Fiona later noticed that they are causing mischief. She later transforms into a red monster for the kids causing troubles. The girls later noticed that Fiona Kemuza is actually a villain that pretends to be good and can turn into a monster when a child misbehaves. Fiona as the monster later caused chaos around New Townsville, and the girls defeated her by spraying water at her, making her go back to her original form. Fiona is later arrested and is taken to prison, and she is replaced by kind babysitter Karla. "Fashion Dress Disaster" She later escapes prison in "Fashion Dress Disaster", where she deals with Amy, a fashion runway model (who later got fired for wearing an awful dress), to make some fashion runway dresses for some women for a fashion model contest in California, North India and Paris. They make dresses that make women be clumsy when they walk on a runway. Later, there is a New Townsville Fashion Model Contest, and the winner for wearing the beautiful dress wins a beautiful gold tiara. Blossom later tries on a dress created by Amy, which makes her clumsy while walking on the runway. At the fashion model contest later, lots of women walked on the runway, as all fashion models fell and slipped on the runway. Blossom is last, and fell over. Buttercup and Bubbles then noticed that the fashion dresses are usually dresses that make women fell down when walking on the runway, so both went to attack Amy, and both got arrested back to prison. Mayor Mayer (Mr. Mayor) later prizes Blossom the tiara. Trivia * She is one of the villains introduced in the anime version of the series.